Open Hearts
by chumchum2
Summary: Austin leaves to L.A. to achieve his dream. What happens if Ally finds out that he is dating another woman? DRAMA and jealousy! Squeal to my story Rebels and Bad Boys! Make sure you read that first before reading this. You can get VERY confused. {Mainly goes to first time readers} Read and Review!
1. Surprise Ally

**Chapter 1: Shockers and Predictions**

**A/N: Okay guys! *drum roll* It is the squeal to this amazing story Which was Rebels and Bad Boys (It is complete and I advise you to read the it if you haven't because I don't want you to get very confused in this story! Okay so here it is! So sit, chill, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

I sit in my two room apartment and sit on my couch eating a bowl of ice cream on this warm Saturday.

Now at 21 years old living in sunny Miami, I had got accepted into Julliard and graduated 3 months ago.

I have a job as a music teacher at Oakland Elementary School.

I smiled to myself and turned on my television. It was on Entertainment Tonight (1).

"Oh! Juicy gossip! Who is it tonight?!" I said to myself while snuggling on couch almost finished with my ice cream.

"Today on Entertainment Tonight, we have two love birds in the entertainment business and they are…"

Before she even said who they were, my ice cream didn't seem appetizing anymore.

My body went numb as I saw that familiar face, that familiar face that is going out with another woman.

"Austin Moon." I whispered.

"…Austin Moon and Cassidy Davis!" the woman on Entertainment Tonight said.

_What!? _I thought.

(LINE BREAK)

I pace back and forth in my living room, wondering about Austin and….

_Cassidy Davis._ I thought in distaste.

"How could Austin do this?" I whisper to myself.

But then I remember a certain flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_I was on my bed lying motionless as I think of Austin._

_Looking up at the ceiling, I felt the hunger pangs that were in my stomach being left ignored._

_I turn over to my side so I can look out my window._

_As I turn I felt a hard object underneath my arm._

_I reach for it and I felt my phone._

_Taking it, I saw I had 19 text messages, 20 missed calls, and 14 voicemails._

_As I scroll through my text messages I saw one from Austin since he said we need some 'space' from one another and see and go out with other people._

_I opened the message and saw this: _

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Austin_**

**_Ally, I think I was right. We do need space. We just need other people to see. I still love you. I really do. Once I get to L.A. I will make sure I will come to Miami and come and visit. Hopefully I won't change, and I hope you won't either. And that guy you were smooching last night, I hope he stays away from you. Don't trust him. I love you Als. Love you to the extreme. I am also hurting too. But we will see each other once more._**

**_Love you,_**

**_Austin. _**

_I look at this message in shock, tears already flooding down my cheeks, knowing that the relationship I had with Austin was getting dimmer and dimmer to the point it will never shine again unless we find each other._

_*End of Flashback*_

My eyes water and tears were soon gushing out. I missed him so much. It hurts every time just thinking about him.

I wipe my tears and went to get my phone from my room.

I went to my contact and scrolled through them until I saw the person I needed:

Trish.

(Line Break)

As I dial Trish's number, it starts to ring two times until she picks up.

"Hello?" Trish says.

"Hey Trish…did you watch ET?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh, yes, I did! Of course I did Ally! What is wrong with you; you know I would NEVER, EVER miss Entertainment Tonight!" Trish says dramatically.

I roll my eyes and continue with, "Did you see…you know who?"

There was a silent pause before Trish answers with, "Yeah, I did."

"Why, Trish? Why her?" I ask quietly for her to hear.

"I don't know Ally, I really don't. He did say he loves you truly. Do you want me over there?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, that would be cool. See you here." I say.

"Okay, I will bring some stuff over, okay?" Trish says and I reply with a "Yeah" before hanging up.

(Line Break)

It only took 15 minutes for Trish to arrive. Not really surprising, because we were best friends and best friend are always (sometimes) there for you.

"Hey Trish." I said as she enters my apartment.

I shut the door and followed Trish into my living room where she put down a tub of ice cream, a bag of chips, 2 cans of soda, 3 boxes of tissues, and chick flicks that could last the whole night.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Trish…" I said.

Trish smiles and says, "No problem, now…let's talk. We both have a LOT of things to cover."

I sit down on my couch and we start serving each other ice cream.

As we eat our ice cream, Trish and I start to talk.

"So…" I start.

"So…" Trish replies in a mocking tone.

"How about you tell me what happened to you first." Trish suggested and I nod.

"Well, when I found out about Austin and Cassidy going out I was like…crushed," I said as I look at my ice cream.

"Wait, wasn't Cassidy Davis, that girl that went to our school during senior year?" Trish asked.

My eyes widened in realization as I figure who Cassidy was.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Cassidy was that chick who was posing and stuff during our graduation! That blond chick!" I said with shock.

"How the hell did she become famous? She looks totally different now!" Trish exclaimed.

She was right. Cassidy looked totally different since the day I first saw her. Instead of blond hair, she was a brunette. But besides that she looked the same.

"She looks like a model too…" Trish says and I agree with her.

"Why don't we research about her?" I suggested, whipping my iPhone (2) out.

I got on Google (3) and typed in Cassidy Davis. When I tapped enter, a lot of search results came up.

So instead I went to Wikipedia and typed in Cassidy Davis and saw her biography.

"Found it!" I cried and it caught Trish attention, as she moves toward where I was.

I start to read about Cassidy and I found out she was a 20 year old model for Victoria's Secret (4), her birthday was January 3, 1993 (5), and she was currently dating Austin Moon.

"Wow…this girl is amazingly beautiful…no wonder why Austin wants her…" Trish mutters loud enough for me to hear.

"Trish!" I shouted. "You are supposed to support me, no go against me!"

"Sorry! But she is pretty!" she says.

I roll my eyes and looked at my ice cream. It was now a puddle of frozen desert and no longer looks appetizing like it was before.

(LINE BREAK)

Trish and I were now watching chick flicks and enjoying a bag of chips.

We were sobbing, laughing, and sobbing again at every part of the movie.

As we were watching, I realize Trish didn't tell me her news.

Pausing the movie, I turned to face Trish on the couch.

"Hey!" Trish exclaims.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted to tell me earlier!" I exclaim excitedly.

Trish laughs and blushes before saying, "Well you know Dez and I have been going out for a year…"

"Duh! Continue! I'm dying here!" I said, nagging Trish to continue with her sentence.

"…and Dez proposed to marry him and I said…." Trish says playfully.

"WELL? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I exclaimed jumping up and down on my couch.

"…I said…" Trish says in between laughs.

"You said…" I said urging her to finish her sentence.

"I said yes." Trish says with a humongous smile plastered on her face.

I squeal loudly and Trish squeals along with me.

Soon we we're on my couch jumping up and down, while squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations Trish! I am so damn proud of you!" I exclaim as I hug her.

"Yep, and you are going to be my bridesmaid and the wedding is next month, on March 25th. So you are going to try on your dress next week or so. I will call when the time comes, okay?" Trish says and I nod eagerly and laugh, hugging her once more.

(Line Break)

Eventually around 10 at night, Trish had to leave. We squealed one last time and hugged before she left.

I went to my room to slip on my pajamas and brushed my teeth.

I collapse on my bed and fell into deep slumber with a smile on my face.

**A/N: BINGO! Hope you like this chapter. Trish is getting married! Cassidy is a model and jealousy and DRAMA is coming. **

**(1) ET, or Entertainment Tonight is not what I own.**

**(2) I don't own Apple.**

**(3) I don't own Google.**

**(4) I don't own Victoria's Secret**

**(5) This isn't Cassidy's real birthday and I wanted to make up one so…there you go.**

**Well then REVIEW!**

**Oh btw...I really don't know if I am going to be switching POVs...Maybe...**

**Ashley xoxo**


	2. Surprise Austin

**Chapter 2: Surprise Austin!**

**A/N: Omg…whoa…I come back and I see dramatic reviews that make me laugh. You guys are very humorous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**CrazyFanGirl (Guest): LOL. I would say something…but it will spoil the story…and girl. Me. You. Need to fan girl someday. **

**LovePeach16: Haha! I will answer your questions later.**

**AUSTINALLY FAN: Haha! I am mad at Austin as well.**

**Guest: LOL! Here is chapter 2 dear.**

**Awkward dinosaur99: Haha! I get lazy as well. But thanks for the review!**

**Austin's POV ****(Didn't see that coming did you?)**

As I watch the news on the couch, I see myself and the well-known model, Cassidy Davis on T.V.

I heave a sigh and roll my eyes. Cassidy and I are just dating. We weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, besides I am not really into her.

I get up from the couch and walk to my kitchen.

I live in Los Angeles as a 21 year old singer. You may also know me as "the internet sensation", or "the international pop star".

I write my own songs, instead of songwriters helping me with writing them for me and I have a record label under Starr Records.

So, yeah, I am pretty famous.

When I reach my kitchen, I get a bag of microwave popcorn and pop it in the microwave.

I set the microwave for 1 minute and wait.

When I hear the _ding_ I open the microwave and carefully take the bag of popcorn out of the microwave.

I get a bowl to put the popcorn inside.

After I get the bowl and fill it with popcorn, I set it on my coffee table in my living room and fished my cellphone from my pocket.

I scroll through my contacts until I see Cassidy's name and dial her phone number.

Unsurprisingly, Cassidy answers after the first ring. "Hey, Austin…" she says.

"Hey Cass, want to come over to, uh, watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure. Be there in…10 minutes." Cassidy says and hangs up before I do.

"Huh…I thought guys are supposed to hang up first." I muttered to myself.

(Line Break)

When Cassidy gets to my place, she gives me a kiss on the lips and says, "Hey there, so what movie are we watching?"

As she enters my house, she looked hot in her pink top and designer jeans. I was basically drooling over her to even answer her question.

She turns to look at me. "Austin? You okay there?" she asked worriedly,

"U-um yeah, what was the question again?" I asked sheepishly, blushing.

Cassidy laughs lightly and says, "What movie are we watching?"

"Oh! I thought we can watch _Pitched Perfect_ (1)…" I said looking at her nervously.

"Oh my gosh! You totally picked the movie I wanted to see!" Cassidy said, smiling widely.

Her smile was contagious as I smile as well.

"Well, have a seat right here and I will get the movie started." I said guiding her to the couch.

As she sits on the couch, I pop in the movie in my DVD player.

(Line Break)

Cassidy and I were halfway through the movie and so far we've laughed and laughed at some parts for the movie.

As we were watching, I shifted closer to Cassidy and filled the gap that was between us.

_So far so good._ I thought and started to put my arm around her.

Cassidy seems to sense my arm, because soon she puts her head on my shoulder.

I smile lightly and we continued watching the movie.

(Line Break)

When the movie was over, Cassidy gets up and stretches.

"Wow…amazing movie!" she says, laughing a bit.

"Yeah! Fat Amy? Hilarious!" I said, waving my hands to add affect.

Cassidy laughs and smiles, looking at me; I look at her admiringly and took two steps closer to her.

I take her hand and entwine it my hand.

I smile at her once more and lean in.

She leans in too, and before you know it we were kissing.

The kiss was passionate and sweet and I even felt her smile while we kissed.

When we broke away from each other, gasping for air, Cassidy smiles at me and waves goodbye.

I wave goodbye, dumbfounded in my position as Cassidy leaves.

When she leaves, I had a goofy smile plastered on my face.

Little did I know I was falling in love with Cassidy bit by bit.

(Line Break)

The next morning, I was in a rush. Jimmy Starr, owner of Starr Records respectively, called a few minutes earlier to come to his office as soon as possible.

So here I am, rushing out of the door with a pancake in my mouth and coffee in my hand and my cellphone in my other.

I exit my penthouse and enter the elevator, pushing the button to go to the lobby repeatedly like a crazed person while chewing my pancake in my mouth.

When the elevator reaches the lobby, and opens its doors, I run out and found the paparazzi waiting for me, cameras ready to go.

"Aw, COME ON!" I said, throwing my head back in annoyance.

As my head fills with curses, I take my cellphone and dial Jimmy.

When Jimmy answers his phone, I scream, "Seriously Jimmy?! Who called the press? Who did this?!"

Jimmy was silent on the other end and says, "I have no clue…someone must have leaked where you were residing…"

I sigh, and we both hang up. I call my bodyguard and I put on my sunshades with no choice but to head out those doors.

When I went exited the hotel, I almost thought I was going to be murdered by the press as the huddle around me.

"Austin Moon! Is it true you are dating _the_ Cassidy Davis?" a spokesperson from Entertainment Tonight (2) said.

"No comment." I reply and kept on moving through.

"Austin Moon! Is it true that Ally Dawson was you ex-girlfriend?!" a spokesperson from TMZ (3) said.

My heart stops beating for a second as I heard the familiar name.

"No comment." I reply to the spokesperson and kept on moving.

My bodyguard pushes them out of the way and I safely enter my limo.

"Where would you like to go to sir?" Benny, my driver for my limo said.

"Oh, um, Starr Records please…" I said and Benny nods.

As Benny drives, I was deep in thought in what the spokesperson for TMZ said.

_Ally Dawson…Ally Dawson…_ I thought as the name sounded familiar.

When Benny reaches to Starr Records, I step out of the limo and fished a cigarette from my pocket.

As the stress came from the fame and everything, I started smoking and drinking sporadically again.

I light the cigarette and closed my eyes and sucked in the dirty air and blew it out.

I did it a couple times, enjoying my smoke, and threw it away when it turned into a nub.

After I threw away my cigarette, I walked in the doors of Starr Records.

(Line Break)

When I entered Jimmy's office, Jimmy had a smile on his face.

"That's either a good sign, or bad sign, Jimmy." I said as I closed his office door behind me.

Jimmy laughed heartedly and said, "Austin, I have the most _AMAZING_ to tell you! Sit, please, sit so I can tell you everything."

I sat down, uncomfortably and squirmed in it, nervous at the news Jimmy was going to tell me.

"Well Austin," Jimmy said after I sat down. "You are going on tour! It is going to promote your next album coming this spring and it is going to be a hit!"

I jump up in my seat and smiled enthusiastically.

"So where are we going to go? Where˗" I started, my head filling with so many questions.

"Now, now," Jimmy said. "Before you get carried away, you're going to start tour tomorrow and the first stop is…Miami, Florida! Your hometown! Isn't that great?! You are going to stay there for a 2 to 3 weeks, so you can see family and stuff. Then we move on to other cities and states!"

The smile on my face grew bigger as Jimmy mentioned that we were going to Miami.

It was nice to know I was heading home, once more.

**"**And that is not all Austin! You are going to bring Cassidy with you! This tour is going to be a serious hit, Austin!" Jimmy added.

My smile faded a bit and I nodded. "Wow, thanks Jimmy…this is…really awesome!" I said, giving Jimmy a stiff smile.

Jimmy laughs in response and I walk out his office.

When I walked out and closed the door, I groaned at the fact that Cassidy was coming along on tour.

Could this day get any better? (Note the sarcasm.)

**A/N: I am not really happy about this chapter. So yeah. Let me just give you the gist. Austin and Cassidy are dating and Austin thinks he may be falling for her when he doesn't want to. When that spokesperson said "Ally Dawson" something triggered in Austin idiotic brain and he tries to figure who Ally is. When Jimmy says he is on tour and is going to Miami, Austin is extremely happy about that. But, when Jimmy adds that Cassidy is coming along too, Austin is kind of disappointed, because he doesn't really want to get really close to her and is afraid he will. (Even though he kissed her.) So Austin kind of changed a little. Hope that cleared it out in some way. But if you read further on it's going to clear up. Review!**

**Ashley xoxo**

**P.S.: I don't own anything! **


	3. On Tour

**Chapter 3: On Tour!**

**A/N: Wheee! Gosh! I am like a locomotive train. I am totally psyched this summer. I need a freaking break. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

**Austin's POV**

It wasn't long when I hit the road on tour. Jimmy suggested I should start as soon as possible, know how psyched I was for the tour.

Right now, we were inching closer to our next stop, Miami, where I will be staying for about a month or so to chill with family and the resume tour.

So you ask a month or so?! What happened to 2 to 3 weeks?!

Well Jimmy went through some thinking…

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"Austin," Jimmy said one afternoon in his office. "I decided to change your stay in Miami for a month."_**

**_I looked at Jimmy bewildered. I was totally not happy staying a month in Miami with Cassidy._**

**_"A month?! What about Cassidy?!" I asked him._**

**_"Cassidy will be with her family! So take a chill pill!" Jimmy says reassuringly, making me calm down some._**

**_"Oh…ok." I said, smiling to myself._**

**_*Flashback ends*_**

So here I am, inching closer to my hometown with Cassidy in my arms, sleeping graciously on the couch, in the tour bus on a Tuesday night.

_She looks so beautiful sleeping…like someone so familiar…_ I thought but mentally slapped myself for thing such thoughts for Cassidy.

I sigh and my eyes start to droop and soon I was washed over with the realms of sleep and dreams.

(Line Break)

I woke up groggily, and looked around and found Cassidy nowhere by my side.

I get up and started searching around and found my manager, Kevin texting on his Blackberry outside the tour bus.

"Hey Kevin…where is Cass?" I asked Kevin.

Kevin looks at me for a sec and turns his attention to his Blackberry.

"Check your cell phone, Austin." Kevin replies and I roll my eyes and enter the tour bus again.

I dig through my pockets, searching for my phone until I finally find it in my right back pocket.

I checked my phone and I see 3 text messages.

I looked at the 1st one:

**_To: Austin_**

**_From: Jimmy Starr_**

**_Hey Austin! Welcome to sunny side MIAMI man! Hope you enjoy home!_**

_We are in Miami?!_ I thought and shrugged my shoulders and opened the second text message:

**_To: Austin_**

**_From: Cassidy_**

**_Hey, I left to see my family. See you at 8 p.m. _**

**_Love you. Cassidy._**

_Nice job Cass, I am so happy you left me here. No sarcasm. _I thought with a small smile. I also felt a little disappointed that Cassidy left me behind.

(Line Break)

After I freshened up and ate breakfast, I decided to visit my parents.

When I called them, they were excited that I was here for a month's stay. I had to hold back the receiver from my mother's screams of joy.

When I drove to my parents' house, I say my mom jumping up and down from the front porch and running up to me once I got out the limo.

"Hey mom," I said while hugging her. "How are you?"

"Great! I just missed my baby boy. How are you, sweetheart?" my mother said, eyes damp with tears.

"Good, I am soon promoting my new album that is coming this spring!" I said to mom smiling proudly.

My mom hugs me again and then I saw my dad walking up to me.

"Hey dad!" I said to my dad and hugged him.

"Hey Austin," my dad said while hugging me. "How is my son doing?"

"Great! My album is coming this spring and I am seriously pumped about that." I replied smiling wider.

My father pats my back and smiles in response as well as muttering, "That's my boy."

"Austin, dear, come inside! I have fresh cookies I baked and drinks inside." My mom said, leading the way into the house.

I smiled and thought, _Good to be home, at last._

(Line Break)

While eating cookies and drinking cool lemonade, my parents and I talked here and there.

We were doing fine until my mother said, "So, Austin, I see that you have a new girlfriend, Cassidy. I see that you have moved on with Ally."

There goes that name, _Ally_. Who is this Ally? I cleared my throat and said, "Well, it isn't really official that Cassidy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. But, we are daring. Oh, and who is Ally?"

My parents looked like they choked on a cookie when I asked, "Who is Ally?"

My mother looked at me, "You…don't know Ally?"

I shook my head 'no' in response and my parents looked at each other worriedly.

"Do you remember Dez and Trish?" my father asked.

"Of course I remember Dez and Trish! They are dating!" I said with bewilderment.

My mom looked at my dad for a second and murmured some things in his ear.

My dad looked at me seriously and said, "You didn't get the text?"

"What text?! What are you guys talking about?! What does Dez and Trish have to do with this?!" I asked them impatiently.

"Dez and Trish are getting married, Austin." my mother said calmly.

Then I remembered that last text message I didn't open.

I whipped my phone out and open the last text message that sent 5 days ago that was from Dez:

**_To: Austin_**

**_From: Dez_**

**_Austin, Trish and I have been seeing each other a lot and I decided for her to be my bride. And I want you to be my best man on Mar. 25. Hope you come to Miami to celebrate, man._**

I groan in shame as I finished reading the text. My mom and dad smile at me wearily and my mom says, "You go to Dez. I will give you the address to their apartment."

I nod and a few minutes later my mom gives me the address to Dez and Trish's apartment and I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye and my dad a hug goodbye.

Before I left, my mom called my name. I turned around to face her. "You sure you don't know Ally?" my mother asked.

I shook my head 'no' and left leaving my mother with a weary frown on her face.

(Line Break)

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up this morning for work, I was sluggish as a slug. But, that all change while I was eating a bowl of cereal before I go to work.

My television was on and it was on the news. I was munching my cereal, ready to dunk my head in the bowl.

Well I was about to until I heard, "Austin Moon is in Miami! The international pop star is staying in Miami for a month on tour before going ahead to other cities. So get your tickets Miami peeps before tickets get sold out!"

I stopped chewing once I heard "Austin Moon." All that was repeating in my mind was, "Austin Moon is in Miami."

My heart was fluttering like butterflies and I eventually finish my cereal and dump it into the dishwasher.

I take my keys and walked out the door, with a small smile on my face.

"Austin is back." I whispered to myself.

(Line Break)

When I reached the school I work at, I parked my car and walked into the realms of Oakland Elementary.

There were little kindergarteners everywhere that either says, "Hi Ms. Dawson!" or a shy little "Hi" or wave.

I give them my glorious smiles and walked into my classroom and found my favorite student, Sadie, inside my room.

Sadie was a kindergartener, who loves music with all her heart and has a beautiful voice. All in all, Sadie was a very talented child.

"Hi Ms. Dawson!" Sadie says, giving me a bright smile, her brunette pigtails swinging back and forth.

"Hey Sadie," I said crouching down to give her a hug. "How are you sweetie?"

"I am doing well! I can't wait until music class Ms. Dawson!" Sadie says, her blue eyes showing the child-like twinkle.

I smile widely and it brings back memories of Austin and his child-like glint in his eyes.

My heart flutters with sadness and I walk to my desk and wait for the day at school to be over.

(Line Break)

At the end of school, Sadie gives me a goodbye hug before she went home.

I smile and walk to my car and heard my phone ringing.

I checked the person calling, and I saw it was my mom.

I answer it quickly and I say, "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetheart. Did you hear about Austin?" she asked.

I sniffed and nodded happily.

"Yeah," I replied. "I am really happy he is here. I will have a chance to meet him."

"Yep, so how was work." My mom asked.

"Same old, same old, mom. Sadie is sweet as always. It is always hard not to cry in front of her as she reminds me of Austin, you know." I said, my voice wavering at the last part.

"You know Ally, dear, how about you see someone to keep your mind off Austin." my mother considers.

I consider this for a second and nodded with agreement.

"Yeah…that can work!" I said, smiling. "I can take Trish with me and we can go to the club and I can meet people! It will totally help me keep my mind off Austin."

"Great, honey. I got to go. My break is over. Bye!" my mom says.

"Bye!" I said and I hang up.

I think about what I was going to do tomorrow night.

Find someone to keep my mind off Austin.

Not to hard right?

**A/N: Well then folks. I have finished chapter 3. Apparently Ally still has feelings for Austin. Review guys!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	4. Club Breakers

**Chapter 4: Club Breakers**

**A/N: Erm…well…I have no excuse of my disappearance from the last few days. I have been busy, unless you count eating ice cream, reading, making videos all day busy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

**Ally's POV **

The next day, I was quite energetic for Friday to end. I was so excited I literally shrieked in front of Sadie.

"Ms. Dawson…" Sadie said, looking at me wide eyed, scared.

I smiled at her sweetly. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"You're scaring me…" Sadie says quietly.

I smile sadly and whisper in her ear, "Sorry, Ms. Dawson is just happy and crazy right now."

Sadie smiles widely and goes back to her seat.

I walk back to my desk and decided to go back to my music lesson.

I walk to the middle of the classroom and clap my hands to grab all the kindergartener's attention in the room.

All their little heads face me and I smile warmly.

"Well class," I started. "I think it is time to learn a little song we all know."

Sadie and everyone else smile widely and I grab my guitar.

I strum my guitar as I sing, "Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are…"

Sadie jumps in and sings, "Up above the world so high…"

Nathan, the class clown in the clown, stares at Sadie and Sadie smiles shyly, blushing.

I smile at the cute interaction and sing, "Like a diamond in the sky…"

The whole class jumps in and sings, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are! (1)"

I started to laugh and cheer for them. "Wonderful class, now I will give you some time to talk or draw."

The whole class cheered a "HUZZAH" and started to talk or draw.

I returned to my desk and started to daydream.

It wasn't long until I saw Sadie come to my desk and ask, "Ms. Dawson, can you tell me a story?"

I smile and look at the time. It was only 10 minutes until the children were dismissed from school.

"Sure Sadie, bring your chair here." I told her and she nods eagerly.

When she brings her chair and sits on it, I think of a story.

It only took me a few seconds and I start my story:

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince and princess. They lived happily together and shared a love for music."_ I started.

"Were they married?" Sadie asked. I smile warmly and shake my head 'no' and continued with my story:

"_The prince and princess were going to be married soon, and they loved each other very much._"

"Really?" Sadie asked and I nod.

"_The prince and the princess wrote songs together secretly and their songs were shared out to the world, by the prince singing them._"

Sadie's eyes widen in awe and urged me to continue.

"_The prince became famous and didn't tell the princess and was disguised as a pop star. The princess soon found out about his act and was sad and furious._"

Sadie gasped and I chuckle sadly.

"_Then there was a day until the prince disappeared and left the princess behind. The princess was depressed and was alone. She didn't have a wedding day and was sad forever."_ I finished and Sadie looked at me with a sad twinkle in her eyes.

"S-She was alone?" Sadie whimpers.

I nod and the school bell rung and Sadie thanks me and grabs her backpack and runs out the door, her pigtails jerking up and down.

I wave to all my students' goodbye and started to pack up.

"Hard day at work Ally…" I murmured to myself.

(Line Break)

After work, I decided to stop by Trish's house.

While driving to Trish's house, I saw ads and signs of Austin coming to Miami.

My heart swells with hurt and love whenever I see his face.

I continued driving, my eyes swelled up in tears.

"Why Austin," I whispered to myself. "Why?"

(Line Break)

When I reached Trish's apartment, I rang the doorbell.

To my surprise, Dez opens the door smiling widely.

"Ally! I am so glad you are here! There is someone you want to meet!"

I smile and give Dez a hug. Dez takes my hand and drags me to the living room of the apartment and I laugh.

When we reach the living room, I see Trish with a familiar blond haired person.

My eyes widen and I whisper, "Austin?"

The blond haired person turned faces me and I realized it was Austin.

My eyes fill with tears and I was undergoing different emotions.

I was angry, sad, worried, joyful, and of course shocked.

Trish stood up and looked at me.

"Ally…" she started, but I run to Austin and hug him, not caring what Trish had to say.

I wrap my arms around Austin's neck warmly, sobbing my hurt away.

"Um…miss…" Austin says unsurely.

I released Austin from the hug and smiled.

"Oh, Austin, you don't have to call me 'miss', you know me, I'm Ally." I said warmly.

Austin stares at me, with his dark sunglasses on his face and I look at him confusedly.

"Wait, Austin…do you remember me?" I asked in a small voice, close to a whisper.

Austin laughs, and I smile hopefully.

"Do I remember you?!" Austin mimics harshly. "No! I don't and I don't appreciate fans asking me that."

I looked at him hurt and Trish grabs me by my arm and drags me to her and Dez's bedroom.

"What was that about?!" I hissed.

"Oh maybe it's because I was trying to warn you about Austin and his behavior!" Trish hissed back.

"He really forgot about all of us?!" I asked breaking down into tears.

"Well…" Trish says.

"Well what, Trish?" I asked suspiciously.

Trish sighed. "Austin didn't forget about Dez or me. And I think you should get your mind off Austin. I tried to retrieve his memory of you but it's like he dumped you in "Forget Forever Lane"…it's very shocking." She says, giving me a hug.

I calmed down a little and asked, "Can we go to the club? I really feel like an emotional train wreck."

Trish smiles and pats my shoulder. "Sure, anything for you right now."

I smile mischievously and said, "Wrong choice of words right there Trish there, unless you are really willing to do anything for me."

Trish rolls her eyes and we walked out of the room.

In the living room, I saw Austin and our eyes met for a brief moment and I looked away first.

I could feel his eyes on my back and going lower, all the way to my butt.

I shiver and Trish and I walk out of her apartment, leaving Dez and Austin alone.

**Austin's POV**

After seeing my parents, I decided to see Cassidy.

When I booked a room at a local hotel to keep away from the tour bus, I called Cassidy exactly at 8 P.M.

She eventually came over and we ended up having a make out session and it got heated to the point we ended under the bed covers…naked.

Don't get me wrong, it was great, but I was getting mixed feelings for her.

I didn't like her, yet at the same time, I kind of loved her.

Cassidy was nice and anything you almost wanted in a girlfriend.

So the next day, I decided to go to Dez and Trish's apartment.

It would really take my mind off of Cassidy and relocate my feelings about her.

I left a note and breakfast for her and freshened up before leaving to go to Dez and Trish's place.

(Line Break)

I followed the route my mom gave me to go to Dez's apartment and I realized it wasn't so far away from the hotel.

When I reached their place, I rang the doorbell and Dez opened the door.

Shock filled his freckled face and I leaned over to give him a hug.

"Austin," Dez said. "Where have you been?!"

I enter his apartment and I said, "Let's sit and talk."

(Line Break)

After I told him everything, Dez went through the emotions of anger, annoyance, and joy.

"Well," he said after I was done explaining myself. "I am just glad you are back buddy."

I smile widely and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I saw that I had a text from Cassidy.

She said:

**To: Austin**

**From: Cassidy**

**Thanks for the breakfast, babe. Love you. xx. **

I smile at the message and Dez noticed this.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, um…" I started but I got cut off by a familiar Latino friend.

"Austin?! Austin Monica Moon?!" Trish huffed.

I cringed at my middle name. "Trish, as happy I am to be here, please _avoid_ the middle name…"

Trish laughed and I gave her a hug.

"We missed you! How have you been! Ally told me what happened…" Trish says.

"Who is Ally?! Gosh! Who is she?!" I exploded in annoyance.

Trish and Dez's eyes widen and Trish was about to say something, but the doorbell rang and Dez went to go get the door.

"Ally!" I hear Dez say to the person at the door. "I am so glad you are here! There is someone you want to meet!"

My eyes widen at the name 'Ally', knowing I will finally see who this 'Ally' is.

"What do you mean you don't know who Ally is, dumbass?!" Trish hissed.

I just shrugged and I saw Dez drag a very beautiful and familiar chick to where I was sitting.

"Austin…" she whispers and runs over to hug me seconds later, not caring when Trish said, "Ally…"

The woman was crying and was shocked out by her behavior.

All I could feel were shocks heading down my spine as she hugged me.

Eventually, Trish and the emotional chick walked out of the apartment and 'Ally' gave me eye contact of sadness before walking out.

**Ally's POV**

Trish and I got ready for the club and we drove to a club called 'Lucky 7' (**A/N: I couldn't think of ANYTHING…**) and we went inside to let the night begin.

(Line Break)

Trish was out sitting at a table, on her iPad that she brought just in case, while I was intoxicated, grinding on someone.

I had several shots of vodka and apple martinis to drown my pain away. I knew it wasn't going to help much, but I really needed it. Even if it made me drunk.

The guy I was dancing and grinding on grabbed my arm and whispered, "Ally…you look sexy tonight…"

I giggled like a schoolgirl and the mysterious person dragged me somewhere Trish didn't see me.

"Where are you taking me, baby?" I asked sexily.

"Somewhere…somewhere we can finished where we left off years ago." The guy said huskily.

"Really…" I said, pushing pushing him against the wall.

He nods and kisses me slowly.

"Mmm…what's your name?" I asked him.

"Dallas…" he said winking.

"Take me somewhere…Dallas…" I said, drunk, not even knowing this guy was trying to get in my pants.

Dallas kisses my ear, nibbling it before replying with, "Sure. I'll make sure you will have the time of your life."

I giggle and walk with him, and he helps me into his car.

I think I am going to have a one night stand.

I giggle silently to the sound of that.

**A/N: I think I will leave it at that for now. Smh.**

**(1) I DON'T OWN "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."**

**Ashley xoxo**


	5. Drama Bomb

**Chapter 5: Drama Bomb**

**A/N: Sorry for my unknown whereabouts on FanFiction. From the past few days, I was falling sick. It was horrible. Plus my mom was getting on me with my chores, and I have been pressured for finals. UGH. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A **

Dallas puts me in the front of his car and we drive off to a familiar place. When we reached his place, he turns to face me and licks his lips.

"So many days, I have waited to kiss you…" Dallas says, cupping my face in his rough, big hands. "You're so beautiful…"

He leans in to kiss me and I jerk my face away from his hands and started giggling childishly.

Dallas was already puckered up for a kiss and his eyes were closed. It only took him a few seconds to realize that I wasn't there to kiss him back.

"What the˗" Dallas says, opening his eyes. "I thought you wanted this! I thought you wanted to kiss me!"

I frowned and opened my mouth to say something, but someone was pounding on Dallas' car window.

Dallas sighs and with the car still on and running, he rolls down the window and we both looked out the window to see a pissed off Trish.

I giggle at the sight of her red face, full of anger and annoyance. "Ally! I have been looking everywhere for you! You are so lucky that I put that tracking app on your phone!"

I laugh and started yawning. I was feeling sleepier every second.

"Hmm…looks like she is getting quite tired Dallas. Let me take her home. Help me though will you?" Trish says.

The last thing I remember was the warmth of someone's strong arms around my waist, carrying me somewhere unknown.

(Line Break)

My eyes flutter open to the blinding lights of sunshine. I rub my eyes and sit up.

I find myself in my apartment once again, alone in my room. I stretch and yawn, getting out of bed.

I wince at the pain of my headache. _"Stupid alcoholic drinks,"_ I thought. I walk toward my kitchen, after putting on my plush baby blue robe.

I open the cabinets, shuffling through the item to grab the one item I need:

Aspirin.

My fingers grasp the small bottle and I take it out of the cabinet. I got a cold bottle of water from the fridge and set it on the counter.

I open the bottle of aspirin and tip it downwards to the palm of my hand to get 2 pills out of it.

I close it and then set it on the counter. Now with one hand clutching 2 pills of aspirin, I used my other hand to grab the bottle of water. I pop the 2 pills in my mouth and open the bottle of water, gulping it down along with the pills.

Though my head was pounding, like someone's heartbeat, I knew the aspirin was going to help. I sigh and think about Austin. Then my thoughts float to Dallas.

I knew my heart didn't belong to him, but I really help but feel..._caring _towards him.

The more I thought, I was drinking my water to the point after I finished drinking it, and I crunched the bottle into a disfigured shape.

I sighed and threw it in the trash, and soon then headed to the bathroom to wash away my troubles and to wishful think about a life with me and Austin still together.

(Line Break)

I was blow drying my hair and humming the tune of a random song. It was 'til then my stupid phone had to ring on the coffee table in my living room where I left it there.

My eyes widen as the phone was shrilling its second ring and I accidentally dropped my blow dryer, which instantly stopped working when is hit the ground.

"Great," I mumbled. "Now I need to buy a new blow dryer for my hair. Bleep you, unknown caller."

I finally reach the living room and I picked up my phone, my hair damp.

I answer the phone, panting a woeful, "Hello?!"

"Yeah," the caller said. "Is this Ally Dawson?"

I my jaw slackened with shock.

I knew this voice anywhere.

"…Austin?"

**A/N: Tbh, I have been a dead zombie. My mom all of the sudden wanted me TO STOP USING THE COMPUTER. Urggg.**

**Ashley xoxo**


	6. Finding Memories

**Chapter 6: Finding Memories**

**A/N: Well, trying to get on track. Now let's move forward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A!**

**_Recap_**

_I finally reach the living room and I picked up my phone, my hair damp._

_I answer the phone, panting a woeful, "Hello?!"_

_"Yeah," the caller said. "Is this Ally Dawson?"_

_ My jaw slackened with shock._

_I knew this voice anywhere._

_"…Austin?"_

**Ally's POV**

I was confused. Austin calling me on this day was totally unexpected. My heart was fluttering like a hummingbird in a cage.

"Yeah," Austin says. "It's me."

I smile widely and tried to keep my excitement to myself. "Do you want to go out, to have lunch or something? N-Not like a date though…" I suddenly blurt out. I smacked my forehead in embarrassment.

There was silence on the other end. I could hear Austin's steady breathing from the receiver as he tries to make his mind. My heart thumps with hope, so much hope.

I close my eyes prepared for the 'no' Austin was going to say but it was the total opposite. "Sure," he says. "How about around 8 P.M.? Sounds good?"

I blink rapidly in utter shock. "Uh, um, s-sure…" I stuttered. I wanted to dance and sing with joy. But then, Austin says something that crash-lands my happiness. "So since I am bringing Cassidy, you can bring a date too. I don't want you to feel awkward."

I mentally felt like I was slapped two or three times across the face. And boy did that hurt.

"Y-Yeah! Sure I can bring a date! Don't worry, see you at 8?" I said stiffly smiling.

"Yep. See you later…Ally." Austin says.

He hangs up and I whisper, "I love you."

(Line Break)

**Austin's POV**

Okay, I was pretty sure Dez and Trish were pretty mad that I didn't know well _"forgotten"_ Ally. So pretty much, they forced me to have Ally's number and call her. When Trish scribbled the number on paper and handed it to me, I looked at the paper and saw a familiar phone number: _555-666-9086_

I sighed and dialed the number, ending up in an awkward conversation.

At the end I had almost hanged up until I heard a muffled whisper. "I luhff yuewah" was what it sounded like. The sad thing was, after that I had hanged up to even ask what she meant.

(Line Break)

**Ally's POV**

I was screwed. I honestly didn't have a date and I knew it. I was pretty sure Austin wasn't convinced at the sound of his voice during our awkward phone call.

I paced back and forth in my room, chewing my hair sporadically. I heaved a sigh, and picked up my phone calling a reliable person to help me.

I rung Trish phone 3 or 4 times and she didn't answer. I frowned and then gritted my teeth when I knew I had to call this jerk next.

It was Dallas.

I called his cellphone and he instantly answered. "Hello Ally, ready to kiss me?" he answers.

I roll my eyes and tried not to puke in the process. "No Dallas, I need your help." I said, closing my eyes to keep my patience.

"Mhm, now sweetheart-" Dallas says.

"Don't call me _sweetheart_." I hissed and Dallas ignored me and continued. "You see dear, I don't know what to help you with."

"I need a date…" I mumbled.

"Hm? I can't hear you." Dallas says teasingly. He wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend. What an ass.

"I _need_ a date." I deadpanned and Dallas chuckles in the receiver.

"Sure, there is this guy named Jacob. Just called him. Heading to your place in….5 to 10 minutes. You are so welcome sweetheart." Dallas says and hangs up on me.

I remove the phone from my ear and stare at it, turning red.

What the fuck just happened?

Right then Trish decides to call back, I ignore her call.

I threw my phone on my bed and crossed my arms.

"Bleep you Dallas, fuck you indeed." I said and got ready for my outing with an unknown guy named Jacob.

Wonderful.

**A/N: This took long to think of. Review!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	7. Heart to Heart

**_Chapter 7: Heart to Heart_**

**_A/N: Hey guys. I finally have the chance to update today. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._**

***_Recap_***

"_I need a date…" I mumbled._

_"Hm? I can't hear you." Dallas says teasingly. He wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend. What an ass._

_"I need a date." I deadpanned and Dallas chuckles in the receiver._

_"Sure, there is this guy named Jacob. Just called him. Heading to your place in….5 to 10 minutes. You are so welcome sweetheart." Dallas says and hangs up on me._

_I remove the phone from my ear and stare at it, turning red._

_What the fuck just happened?_

_Right then Trish decides to call back, I ignore her call._

_I threw my phone on my bed and crossed my arms._

_"Bleep you Dallas, fuck you indeed." I said and got ready for my outing with an unknown guy named Jacob._

_Wonderful._

**_Ally_**

In a dress and heels, I was applying light makeup to my face with a scowl. I was obviously annoyed at Dallas's gesture of landing me a date with a guy I don't even know.

Well, I knew his name, Jacob, but I knew nothing about him.

I took a glance at myself in the mirror, finding my scowl unattractive. I muttered a few curses and loosened my mouth into a small smile. "_It's gonna be alright, Ally,_" I thought and then I start to relax.

The doorbell rang and my body tensed up. I was finally going to meet this 'Jacob' guy. I hoped he wasn't a murderer or something liked that.

Anything can happen y'know.

I drag my feet to the door silently whining and pouting. The doorbell rang again and I sighed and picked up my pace.

I reached the door and opened it slowly. At the front steps of my door, was a blond haired man, who about was my age. Dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black bowtie, the man's blue eyes were looking at me.

"Are you going to let me in?" the man said.

My jaw almost dropped at the sound of his voice. It was deep and…well, perfect.

Blushing, I open the door for him to come in. "Uh, hi, my name is Ally, Ally Dawson." I said smiling.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ally. My name is Jacob, Jacob Davis. I suppose Dallas has called you to say I am your "date" for tonight." Jacob says, using his middle and pointer finger to make air quotes around the word, 'date'.

I nod, smiling. In the back of my brain, a voice said, _"Polite and cute! Score!"_

"Uh, yeah. So are you ready to go?" I asked, already heading to my door.

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob says, smiling.

We both exit my place, with me locking the door and following.

(Line Break)

"Well, according to Austin, we are supposed to meet at the restaurant that is next to the beach." I said to Jacob, as he was driving.

He nods and turns on the radio. We sang along to some songs and rocked on like normal people.

I laughed as Jacob, sings terribly on purpose. He joins in with my laugher.

"Gosh, I never laughed this hard since….he left…" I said, saying the last part quietly so Jacob couldn't hear.

"We are here!" Jacob says, smiling cheekily.

I roll my eyes and exited the car.

"Now, if we are on a 'date' we must act like a couple." Jacob whispered cautiously as we start to walk into the restaurant.

Unsure about this, I move my hand and entwine it with Jacob rough, and big hands.

It was go time.

(Line Break)

Walking in the restaurant, I inhaled the delicious smells of food in the restaurant.

I look around the restaurant and found Austin waving at us. He was sitting at a table with Cassidy. My heart dropped a little and then I smiled at Jacob and dragged him where Austin and Cassidy were.

"Hey Austin," I breathed. Austin looked up at me and smiled replying with, "Hey Ally."

Austin nudged Cassidy to get her attention and pointed at me, signaling I was here.

"Her Al – Jacob?!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Cass? W-What are you doing here?" Jacob questioned, obviously looking confused.

I looked at the interaction between Cassidy and Jacob.

Then I noticed Jacob looked a little bit like Cassidy, just a bit younger.

"Oh gosh," I said aloud. "Are you guys…"

Cassidy looked at the table and quietly said, "Brother and sister?" She looks at me with her blue eyes. "Yes, Ally, yes."

I felt awkward and Cassidy spoke up again. "Jacob can I talk to you outside?" she says. Jacob nods and the both go outside, leaving me with Austin.

I quietly sat down and I feel Austin's eyes on me. I smiled at him and I looked around.

"So, Austin, how is the tour?" I said trying to pick up a non-awkward conversation.

"Uh, it's not bad." He replies and then an overwhelming silence occurs.

"Ally," Austin says quietly.

"Yeah?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Would you like, to hang out next Saturday?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and smiled.

I can tell you, the night warmed my heart.

(Line Break)

**_Austin_**

I didn't know what came over me. It was like I was weakened every time I saw Ally. Her chocolate hair makes me just want to touch it. Her eyes are filled with innocence and kindness.

Her face was purified beauty, like it was made and crafted carefully. She was new definition of beautiful.

I eventually find myself staring at Ally. When she came inside this restaurant, she caught my eye. She looked honestly beautiful.

She looked familiar like I knew her my whole life.

"_I need to know her._" I thought and saw that Jacob and Cassidy were coming back in.

Cassidy was looking relieved and Jacob was red, trying to control his annoyance.

"We're back!" Cassidy says and sits next to me, smiling broadly.

Jacob rolls his eyes and smiles at Ally. I can't help but feel a sharp pain.

Soon a flashback goes through my head.

*****_Flashback*_

_"What's wrong, Austin?" Ally asked worriedly._

_"Ally, I like you, a lot. But I don't think this is going to work out…" I say and I take her hands in the process._

_"What are you talking about?" Ally asked._

_"I saw you kiss, that guy! On the cheek! Why? Why did you do that? Am I not good enough?!" I asked, now shouting with tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"Austin it wasn't like that! It was-" She started but I cut her off._

_"No, it wasn't. I saw it. Don't lie." I say my face burning with anger._

_Tears were running down Ally's and my face._

_"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked me softly him._

_I shook my head. "I still love you too much to break up with you. I think we just need space, ok."_

_Ally shook her head. "I see…you just don't have trust in me Austin. I got that. Let's just go."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

_"Ally."_ I thought, finally remembering who Ally was.

My heart swells with pain and I looked at the beautiful brunette once more. I felt those tears coming up my eyes and my throat starts to tighten.

"Uh," I said starting to get up. "I need some air." My voice was wavering with tears about to come down my cheeks.

I can tell you my heart was in pain and open scars, needing to heal once more.

And I couldn't hold in that pain.

**_A/N: Well, now Austin finally remembers who Ally is. I will probably update tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	8. Let me Enter

**_Chapter 8: Let me Enter_**

**_A/n: I am a terrible person. I should be updating more often. Hope fully this chap will fulfill your Auslly feels and etc._**

**_*Recap*_**

**_I didn't know what came over me. It was like I was weakened every time I saw Ally. Her chocolate hair makes me just want to touch it. Her eyes are filled with innocence and kindness._**

**_Her face was purified beauty, like it was made and crafted carefully. She was new definition of beautiful._**

**_I eventually find myself staring at Ally. When she came inside this restaurant, she caught my eye. She looked honestly beautiful._**

**_She looked familiar like I knew her my whole life._**

**_"I need to know her." I thought and saw that Jacob and Cassidy were coming back in._**

**_Cassidy was looking relieved and Jacob was red, trying to control his annoyance._**

**_"We're back!" Cassidy says and sits next to me, smiling broadly._**

**_Jacob rolls his eyes and smiles at Ally. I can't help but feel a sharp pain._**

**_Soon a flashback goes through my head._**

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"What's wrong, Austin?" Ally asked worriedly._**

**_"Ally, I like you, a lot. But I don't think this is going to work out…" I say and I take her hands in the process._**

**_"What are you talking about?" Ally asked._**

**_"I saw you kiss, that guy! On the cheek! Why? Why did you do that? Am I not good enough?!" I asked, now shouting with tears streaming down my cheeks._**

**_"Austin it wasn't like that! It was-" She started but I cut her off._**

**_"No, it wasn't. I saw it. Don't lie." I say my face burning with anger._**

**_Tears were running down Ally's and my face._**

**_"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked me softly him._**

**_I shook my head. "I still love you too much to break up with you. I think we just need space, ok."_**

**_Ally shook her head. "I see…you just don't have trust in me Austin. I got that. Let's just go."_**

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

**_"Ally." I thought, finally remembering who Ally was. My heart swells with pain and I looked at the beautiful brunette once more. I felt those tears coming up my eyes and my throat starts to tighten. "Uh," I said starting to get up. "I need some air." My voice was wavering with tears about to come down my cheeks. I can tell you my heart was in pain and open scars, needing to heal once more._**

**_ And I couldn't hold in that pain._**

**_Ally_**

When I saw Austin exit the restaurant, I knew something was wrong. When he got up to leave, I saw him with a pained expression on his face. The same pained expression I saw when he asked for "space". I felt tears threatening my eyes, but I held them in. Cassidy and Jacob were at the table, smiling and conversing, making me feel left out and lost. It was like they were in their own world. I sigh and kept thinking about Austin. I couldn't get my mind off his pained expression. Even if he temporarily forgotten me, I still cared about him. '_And I still love him,_' I thought, making me even sadder. The temptation to run to Austin was taking a toll on me. I took the chance to get up from the table and excuse myself. "Jacob, Cassidy, uh, let me check on Austin, I'll be back soon." I said with a small smile. Cassidy and Jacob smiles and nods, continuing to talk to one another.

I dash out of my seat, and open the front doors of the restaurant with such force. The wind was blowing in my face making my hair blow in such places. I look left and right for Austin, until I found him on the bench near the restaurant. I walk up to him, my heels making a '_click – clack_' sound on the smooth pavement. Austin was sitting on the bench, his back slumped. His face was clustered, full of different emotions. I sit next to him, and looked at my hands that were in my lap. "Hey," I said softly. "You okay?" Austin didn't look at me, and his face hardened, masked with that same pained expression. "Why," he asked softly, his voice cracking. My head snapped back up, my eyes filled with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Austin looked at me and scowled, making me wince. "Cut the bullshit, Ally." He mumbles to himself making it sound muffled. "Austin," I said slowly. "Repeat what you said." Austin grimaced, making me wince again. "I am not going to repeat what I said." Austin says lowly, making me bubble in anger. "Gosh Austin! I just want to hear what you said! Stop being a jerk."

Austin looks at me, his eyes flashing with such rage. "You think I'm the jerk, Ally? You don't remember? You don't remember when you kissed that guy at that fucking party…that guy…" Austin says, choking out the last part. His eyes were overfilled with tears – the tears dripping down his cheeks. It was heartbreaking and agonizing. I, on the other hand was angry, yet hurting. We were both hurting. But I was hurting more. "Austin," I said closing my eyes, causing the tears to slip out. "I didn't kiss him of the fucking cheek! Why would I _do_ that? I only loved you! Only fucking you! I even pushed him away, that night at the party. You just didn't trust me." I was full out done, I was letting out my emotions – I was angry, sad, frustrated, and of course, hurting. Austin looked at me with those puffy eyes. He shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it, Ally." He whispered harshly and walked away, hands in his pocket. I looked at him as he walked away from me once again. I swallowed my tears and looked away. I walk to Jacob's car and texted him I needed to go. Jacob eventually comes out of the restaurant, smiling cheekily. His smile flattens when he sees me with puffy eyes, make up messed up, and my hair messy from the wind. "Ally," he asks concerned. "What the hell happened?" "Nothing," I croaked. "Let me just go home." Jacob looks at me concerned one last time and unlocked the door and I quickly got in, shutting the car door after me. Jacob gets in, and starts the car, reverses out of the parking spot and drives me home in peace.

**_Austin_**

When I walked away from the beautiful brunette, I was completely broken. But I knew she was broken too. I just couldn't give in. I just couldn't trust her yet. But I could tell she was telling the truth about the "_I didn't kiss Dallas!_" part of our heart wrenching conversation. I bit my lip I as continued walking to my car. I leaned against the cool surface of my Lamborghini and watched from a distance, where a distressed and sad Ally stood next to someone's car. She whipped out her phone and started doing stuff – possibly texting someone – on it. A few minutes later, and cheekily smiling Jacob was heading towards Ally. I watched how his face changed from cheeky to utterly concern in a matter of seconds. He asked Ally a few questions, but she refused to say anything. I smiled softly. Ally was always the strong headed type. She soon got in; supposedly, Jacob's car and they both drove away. I sigh and texted Cassidy to meet me out here, by my car. While I waited for her, I tried to sort out my feelings with Ally. '_I still love her,_' I thought and I shook my head as Cassidy came out of the restaurant looking at me smiling. "Ready to go Austin?" she asked me. I smiled back and said, "Yeah, let's go."

**_A/n: Did I label this as a Drama/Romance story? Cause, damn, I have a few tricks up my sleeves to keep the readers dying for more! Lol. Just kidding. Well maybe about the dying part. ;) But I will tell you some news about my tumblr. Yes, I made a tumblr. To be honest, it is pree – tay cool. Well if you wanna check it out, it is:_**

**_fanfictioner derp . tumblr . com_**

**_Just remove the spaces and poof!_**

**_~Ashley xoxo_**


End file.
